


Obietnica

by Freedoooom



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Promises, stone - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedoooom/pseuds/Freedoooom





	Obietnica

Kili naprawdę wierzył, że uda mu się dotrzymać słowa.

Dlatego teraz - leżąc na brudnej, zakrwawionej ziemi, pośród ciał swoich pobratymców, czuje, że zawiódł. Świadomość ta boli go bardziej niż otrzymane rany.

Ostatkiem sił sięga do kieszeni i zaciska dłoń na małym kamyku, symbolu danej matce obietnicy. Delikatnie wodzi palcami po runicznych wzorach, próbując przypomnieć sobie twarz Dis. Jej piękne oczy, rumiane policzki, usta.

Muszę złamać obietnicę, mówi w myślach, wmawiając sobie, że matka go słyszy.

Z trudem odwraca głowę w prawo, chcąc po raz ostatni spojrzeć na brata i wuja.

To godna śmierć, myśli, nie miej mi za złe, proszę.


End file.
